


Los Derechos de Sherlock

by sra_danvers



Series: Propiedad de los Holmes [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-05
Updated: 2014-06-05
Packaged: 2018-02-03 13:43:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1746746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sra_danvers/pseuds/sra_danvers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Continuación de <b>Propiedad de los Holmes</b>. Por una vez Sherlock quiere lo que tiene su hermano.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Los Derechos de Sherlock

John Watson despertó con el sempiterno dolor en la espalda. Ahora que se iban curando el resto de lesiones menores, era su principal tortura. Eso y el pie derecho, que seguía palpitando al ritmo de agujas clavadas. Pero peor era despertar al miedo de lo que el día le traería. El solo pensamiento hizo que su cuerpo se tensara.

—John —escuchó susurrar, una voz afable, conocida.

—¿Mycroft? —preguntó, no queriendo caer en la fantasía tantas veces soñada. Abrió los ojos con recelo, parpadeando hasta enfocar el rostro que se inclinaba sobre él—. ¡Oh, Mycroft!

Entonces recordó; el rescate, el reencuentro. La pequeña pelea por su negativa a acudir a un hospital. Las curas. La cómoda cama de su amante y por fin, conciliar el sueño sin miedo ni dolor.

John permaneció un rato en los protectores brazos que le acogían, intentando componerse tras la pequeña crisis nerviosa que había sufrido. Se apartó lentamente al recordar la dolorosa tirantez de su espalda. Se permitió observarle atentamente, tantos días soñando con despertar bajo su cobijo. Mycroft Holmes le hacía sentirse tan protegido como en peligro le hacía sentir su hermano. Quizás era estúpido, pero le sugería la misma seguridad en su corriente pijama de algodón azul que vestido bajo todas aquellas capas de elegancia. Tenerle de ese modo le hacía sentir especial. Aunque no hubiesen hablado concretamente de ello, suponía que no muchas personas le habían llegado a ver con sus defensas bajadas. Y con sus gafas de lectura, con las que no le había visto ni en su despacho. John bajó la mirada y reparó en los folios que habían quedado esparcidos en su regazo, seguramente oficiales a juzgar por el sello que asomaba en cada una de ellas.

—No tienes que quedarte aquí por mí —se quejó, sabiendo que si no fuera por él estaría trabajando en el Ministerio. Su relación no había pasado de encuentros furtivos y se sentía algo incómodo mostrando su debilidad ante un hombre tan compuesto y poderoso—. Y yo debería volver a la calle Baker. Además, ya has hecho demasiado —se quejó, recordando cómo la noche anterior el hombre le había atendido; lavado y curado.

—En eso estoy de acuerdo —dijo una voz a su espalda, provocando que John hiciera un brusco movimiento que le causó un dolor punzante—. En que vuelvas a casa, no en que Mycroft haya hecho demasiado, ya que él es el culpable de que estés en este estado —añadió, como siempre atacando a su hermano.

John no pudo decir palabra, desubicado por segunda vez aquella mañana. ¿Sherlock en la cama de su hermano? ¿Sherlock en la cama _con_ él y su hermano? Había algo tan erróneo en eso que su primera preocupación fue apartarse de Mycroft. Aunque seguramente ya sería demasiado tarde para evitar que el agudo detective dedujera que había algo entre ellos. No podía recordar… ¿había besado a su amante al despertar? Entonces pensó que había otra cosa más importante que había querido esconder de su compañero de piso. Llevó la mano a su espalda intuitivamente, buscando el vendaje que cubría el despiadado tatuaje. Cubierto. Suspiró profundamente, aliviado. Mycroft rompió esa momentánea paz.

—Por supuesto que lo ha visto, John. Sabes que un simple apósito, o el respeto a la privacidad; _especialmente la tuya_ , no pueden frenar la curiosidad de mi hermano.

Intentando parecer compuesto, John enfrentó la mirada de Sherlock. Primero le pareció algo contrito, lo que le desconcertó. Al momento los ojos de su compañero de piso se avivaron, brillando como cuando sabía algo que los demás ignoraban.

—El nombre es evidentemente adecuado, por más razones de las que esperaba. La caligrafía es horrible.

—¡Sherlock! —se escandalizó Mycroft. La noche anterior le había censurado a no actuar con posesividad y ahora se comportaba mucho peor, haciendo mofa del sufrimiento ajeno.

John se quedó pasmado ante la reacción de su amigo. Durante un momento se quedaron mirando los dos, uno esperando la reacción del otro. Finalmente fue Sherlock el que rompió el hielo.

—¿No ha estado bien?

La inseguridad e ingenuidad que desprendía siempre que le hacía esa pregunta fue lo que venció a John, que rompió a reír ante lo surrealista de la situación, arrastrando con su contagiosa risa a su compañero de piso.

Mycroft, que seguía horrorizado, les observó entre desconcertado y admirado. Había visto a ese par riendo en la escena de un crimen. Les había visto hacerlo en el mismísimo Palacio de Buckingham. Y aún así siempre le maravillaba el modo en que su hermano se comportaba al lado de John Watson, relajado y confiado hasta el punto de compartir algo tan ajeno a él como la diversión.

—¿Cuándo nos vamos? —inquirió Sherlock, casi ya con un pie fuera de la cama.

—John se va a quedar unos días en mi casa —declaró Mycroft.

—No pienso pasar ni un día más aquí —objetó su hermano, como si la invitación hubiera sido implícitamente ampliada a él.

—Estaré bien en la calle Baker —repuso John ignorando a Sherlock.

—Ya lo discutimos ayer, tienes que aplicarte la crema en… la espalda. ¿Quién te ayudará, la señora Hudson?

—Yo, obviamente —contestó Sherlock, constatando lo evidente. Para él.

Tanto John como Mycroft posaron su mirada sobre el detective, un segundo, antes de ignorarle y seguir hablando entre ellos.

—¿Y la comida? ¿Quién te va a ayudar con eso? ¡Cállate Sherlock! —exclamó antes de que su hermano abriera la boca—. Ni siquiera vas a poder subir solo las escaleras, con la lesión del pie.

—¿Lesión? —preguntó Sherlock, que no le había examinado de cintura para abajo—. ¿Qué lesión? ¿Qué pie? —inquirió, apartando la sábana para encontrar una venda compresiva envolviendo el tobillo derecho de su amigo.

—Es solo un esguince —repuso John quitándole importancia.

—No es solo un esguince —le contradijo Mycroft, que se había informado por internet tras advertir el feo color del tobillo y la dolorosa reacción que tuvo su amante al vendárselo, cuando normalmente era tan estoico—. Como mínimo te has roto un ligamento.

—¿Ahora eres doctor, Mycroft? —respondió algo bruscamente John, sintiéndose acorralado por los dos Holmes, que le miraban con preocupante desvelo.

—Un médico no puede diagnosticarse a sí mismo —rebatió Sherlock, que sin quererlo se había puesto por una vez de acuerdo con su hermano.

—Puede que no haya rotura —arguyó Mycroft conciliador—. Pero sin duda hay distensión, necesitas al menos diez días en reposo.

John asintió, concediendo. Sherlock supo en ese momento que lo hacía para callarles y que si aceptaba distensión era porque en realidad sí había rotura, de grado II como mínimo.

—Nos quedamos —anunció, tomando la decisión por los dos.

—No es necesario que lo hagas tú —repuso rápidamente Mycroft.

—De todos modos tú no estás en todo el día. ¿O crees que si pudiera evitar el verte no lo haría?

—Mi asistenta le atenderá en lo que necesite. Tú únicamente acabarás agitándole.

—Me. Quedo. Aquí —declaró Sherlock mirándole fijamente, haciéndole ver lo ofendido que se sentía.

John suspiró y se reclinó contra las mullidas almohadas, entre los dos hermanos. Uno haciendo un ligero puchero… y el más joven cruzado de brazos.

Parecía que iba a ser una recuperación muy larga…

************

Con quedarse _aquí_ , Sherlock se refería específicamente a la cama. Y a la salita. Y al lavabo. Y a cualquier lugar donde estuviera John.

A los cuatro días el doctor se sentía a punto de salir corriendo, lástima que apenas pudiese caminar. No se trataba únicamente del acoso constante de Sherlock, que se había autoproclamado su cuidador. Cuando Mycroft llegaba del trabajo tenía que soportar sus constantes enfrentamientos verbales, y tratándose de los Holmes, eran especialmente estresantes de presenciar.

Si no fuera por las noches… En la noche agradecía profundamente despertar entre los dos hermanos, dispuestos a confortarle cuando tenía uno de sus pánicos nocturnos, mucho más violentos y persistentes que los que había tenido a su regreso de Afganistán. En esos momentos sí colaboraban para tranquilizarle, ofreciéndole el calor de su presencia con un silencio que agradecía, abrazados a ambos lados de su cuerpo; Mycroft frente a él y Sherlock siempre detrás.

Una semana después su pie y su espalda aún no habían curado del todo, pero desgraciadamente su libido parecía que sí. Los primeros días el lamentable estado de su cuerpo le había permitido despertar al lado de su amante sin excitarse vergonzosamente. Sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que había una tercera persona en la cama, especialmente tratándose de quien era. Con su recuperación esa parte de su arreglo se enrareció, al menos para él. Tenía que esforzarse para escapar al lavabo antes de que ninguno de los dos notara su erección. Lo que era difícil teniendo en cuenta la costumbre de Sherlock de seguirle obsesivamente a todos lados.

La primera vez que su amigo le dejó libre, a él y al piso, se apresuró a enviarle un mensaje a su amante.

_Sherlock ha ido al hospital a analizar mi sangre. Estoy solo._

En menos de un minuto recibió una llamada.

 _—¿Todo bien?_ —le preguntó Mycroft, con voz preocupada.

_—Sí, todo bien._

_—¿Qué ha hecho esta vez?_ —inquirió, pensando que su hermano le había incomodado por algo.

_—Nada, solo quería comprobar que mis resultados estuvieran bien, ya sabes, ahora su nueva obsesión es mi salud._

_—Por supuesto_ —contestó Mycroft, algo preocupado. Sabía que John no solía contactar con él en horas laborables. Quizás su amante había recaído en su síndrome post traumático y había entrado en pánico al quedarse solo, después de días de constante vigilancia—. _¿Seguro que estás bien, John?_

 _—Sí, seguro. Precisamente... ya estoy mejor. Llevo una semana despertando a tu lado. Y Sherlock no me deja un instante a solas._ —John no quería ser más explícito, imaginando que la conversación estaba siendo escuchada, y seguramente hasta grabada—. _Mycroft… te echo de menos._

 _—¡Oh!_ —comprendió este al fin—. _—En media hora estoy allí_ —declaró, decidido y ya algo ansioso.

Veinte minutos después llamaba a la puerta de su propia habitación, que encontró cerrada.

—¿Mycroft? —preguntó John, algo inseguro.

—Sí —contestó desde el otro lado de la puerta.

Pensó en decirle que Sherlock no hubiese llamado, ni mucho menos se hubiese detenido por un pequeño pestillo. Pero cuando entró en su cuarto y se encontró con su amante completamente desnudo y enardecido para él, no pudo más que cerrar de un portazo y asegurarse de usar de nuevo el pasador.

John se echó en sus brazos, ansioso por un deseo que llevaba días atormentándole. Aún no podía levantar los brazos sin que su espalda doliera, no al menos a la considerable altura de los hombros de su amante, así que se ancló a su cintura y se presionó contra él, ofreciendo sus labios en rendición. Labios que Mycroft ignoró, tomando en cambio su rostro entre las manos.

—John…

—Como me preguntes si estoy suficientemente bien, te juro que voy a masturbarme al lavabo. Y tú te quedarás en la puerta, vigilando que Sherlock no vuelva y se le ocurra entrar.

Mycroft sonrió ante ese hombre generoso y valiente. Su John, que no le había recriminado ni una sola vez los sufrimientos que había padecido por su culpa, al contrario, reprendía a su hermano cada vez que lo sacaba a colación. Su doctor, que aún sufría secuelas pero le deseaba tanto como para llamarle desesperado a la primera oportunidad que se les había presentado.

Esta vez sí tomó sus labios, con fruición. Sus manos no se movieron de las mejillas de su amante, mientras las de este se afanaban en desabrochar su americana y su pantalón, que cayeron al suelo junto a la ropa interior.

—No te quites nada más —le ordenó John, inusualmente al mando.

Llevándole de la mano hasta la cama, su amante le convino a sentarse contra el cabezal, sin ropa sobre sus extremidades inferiores, contrastando con la pulcritud de su camisa blanca y su chaleco a rayas. Mycroft se sentía ridículo, pero parecía que a John le gustaba lo que veía, porque aún de pie al lado de la mesita de noche, se inclinó para abrir los dos últimos botones de la camisa y así dejar que su pene se irguiera entre las faldas, tentador y orgulloso.

—¿Tenemos prisa? —inquirió Mycroft, seductoramente—. ¿O estamos cumpliendo alguna fantasía secreta?

—Las dos cosas —confesó John, sonriendo coquetamente después de relamerse los labios.

Sin perder más tiempo se sentó sobre su amante. Gimió al caliente contacto de la erección contra su estómago. Le besó suavemente y se apartó de nuevo para beber de esa sexy imagen. Con fin de completar su fantasía se atrevió a despojarle de sus costosos gemelos y procedió a remangarle pulcramente, doblando la manga hasta el codo. Perfecto. Solo entonces tomó un preservativo que había escondido previamente bajo la almohada y lo colocó diligentemente. Al momento le tomó en su mano y elevándose un poco, se dejó caer sobre él, recibiéndole sin problemas.

—¡John! —exclamó Mycroft, sorprendido de no encontrar resistencia y sí húmeda calidez, después de semanas sin haber tomado a su amante.

—Te he dicho que te echaba de menos. Me he preparado para ti. No me hagas esperar más… —replicó John, los ojos brillantes y las pupilas dilatadas.

Mycroft no le permitió por mucho tiempo llevar el control. Tomó sus nalgas con nervio y se perdió entre ellas, inflamando a empellones todo el deseo que él también había sentido. Además de la preocupación y el miedo. Sentirse en su interior de nuevo era tan intenso como lo había sido reencontrarse con él justo después de su rescate.

Perdido en la sensación y la emoción, Mycroft cometió el desliz de agarrarle por la espalda. Hacía días que John ya no llevaba apósito alguno, así que sus dedos rozaron las negras costras de sus heridas. El consiguiente alarido hizo que apartara las manos de esa zona, inmediatamente.

—No —repuso entonces John, después de respirar profundamente y recomponer su compostura—. Con cuidado —explicó.

Y para aclararlo tomó las manos de su amante y las llevó a su espalda, para que tocase si deseaba la marca de su nombre.

Al principio, a John le había molestado la obsesión de Sherlock con el tosco tatuaje. Pero después de explicaciones y alguna que otra discusión a gritos, se había acabado acostumbrando a la caricia suave de unos largos dedos resiguiendo esas letras que ahora empezaba a ver de otro modo. Entendía que para Mycroft también significara algo diferente, incluso distinto a lo que veía Sherlock. También tenía algo que ver con la posesión, los Holmes habían resultado ser tremendamente posesivos. Aunque en su caso, lógicamente, ese gesto tenía un toque patentemente erótico.

Entendiendo el regalo que le estaba haciendo su amante, Mycroft permitió que las yemas de sus dedos rozaran ambos lados de la eme. Era su letra favorita, y no solo porque quedaba en la curva exacta de la espalda de John, si no porque era la inicial de su nombre y no podía evitar que un calor embriagador le asaltara al pensar que eso le hacía más suyo que de su hermano.

Por supuesto le gustaba obviar que Sherlock también tenía su inicial marcada al final del apellido que compartían…

—Mycroft —gimoteó John, moviendo las caderas hacia los lados. Su amante había detenido el delicioso ritmo con que le montaba, concentrado en acariciar su espalda. Que era una sensación agradable, pero no la que prefería en ese instante.

Fue obedecido al momento, recibiendo súbitamente embestidas más lentas y más profundas. Era como si toda la ansiedad que habían sentido al principio se hubiera consumido, dejando solo las ganas de sentirse el uno del otro.

—Bésame —exigió Mycroft, que no era muy dado a sentimentalismos, al menos no con anterioridad a John. Pero se sentía muy unido a ese hombre, y no solo por la intensa mirada que estaban compartiendo, o la obvia unión física del momento.

—Mmmññ… ¡No puedo! —exclamó John, sobrecogido por el dolor punzante que había sentido al intentar hacer el gesto.

—Pues mírame, entonces —pidió, a pesar de que ya se estaban mirando, casi desde el principio del acto.

John obedeció, gustosamente. El extenso abanico de expresivas miradas era lo primero que le había llamado la atención de ese hombre brillante. Se podía decir que se había dejado seducir por ellas antes de que una palabra de galanteo fuera pronunciada, en aquellas largas visitas a solas, discutiendo el caso que Sherlock había dejado en sus manos.

Perdidos en sus dilatadas pupilas mientras se amaban lánguidamente, no tardaron en alcanzar el clímax. John derramándose sobre la costosa ropa de su amante y este demasiado ocupado en su propio placer como para preocuparse por ello.

—Oh, Mycroft. Tu traje —se lamentó el doctor, aún con la respiración agitada.

—No importa —respondió Mycroft, reparando en su desastrada ropa—. Aunque debo cambiarme, he de regresar pronto al trabajo.

John soltó un gemido como queja, pero se apartó de encima, como hombre comprensivo que era. Se quedó estirado en la cama, disfrutando de la ligereza post orgásmica, mientras su amante se dirigía al cuarto de baño para asearse.

Cuando Mycroft salió ya vestido con un nuevo traje (también de rayas, esperando que nadie reparase en el cambio), le encontró casi traspuesto, apenas con la cadera cubierta por la sábana.

—¿Te apetece un té, antes de que me vaya? —ofreció, servicial.

—Mmm… ‘res un amorrr —le agradeció John.

Mycroft sabía que su asistente personal sería la única que notaría el cambio de ropa. En cambio dudaba de que su sonrisa satisfecha lograra engañar a nadie sobre los motivos de su pausa.

Ese problema, junto con la alegre curvatura de sus labios, se acabó cuando fue a levantar el pestillo para salir de la habitación. Estaba abierto. Y él recordaba perfectamente haberlo echado. Maldición, Sherlock.

Al salir a la sala lo encontró ensimismado; las manos juntas, palma contra palma, colocadas bajo su barbilla. Aún llevaba su traje pero tenía los pies descalzos sobre su sofá de piel, zapatos y calcetines tirados por el suelo.

Parecía que por una vez había logrado perturbar seriamente a su hermano.

En lugar de una taza, preparó dos. La segunda la dejó en la mesita del salón, frente a Sherlock, al que le sorprendió encontrar en la misma posición en que le había dejado minutos antes. Obviamente estaba traumatizado; de otra forma habría corrido al lado de su compañero de piso, como llevaba haciendo desde la resolución del secuestro.

Antes de ocuparse del estado catatónico de su hermano, Mycroft llevó a la habitación la taza de té para John. Allí le encontró dormido, atravesado diagonalmente en la cama, como si hubiera estado buscando el contacto de sus dos compañeros de sueño. Sonrió y dejó por un momento la taza en la mesita, necesitando equilibrio para cubrirle con la sábana, pensando en no incomodar más a Sherlock. Aprovechó para besar su mejilla con afecto.

Decidió aprovechar el té y tomárselo él mismo, suponiendo que lo iba a necesitar para la conversación que sabía debía enfrentar. Se lo llevó fuera, donde su hermano seguía mirando a un punto fijo existente solo en su mente.

—Sherlock, tómate el té —le avisó, esperando que eso fuera suficiente para sacarle de su estado. Respiró aliviado al notar cómo sus ojos se enfocaban en la taza. Aunque no la tomara, el gesto bastó para reclamar su atención—. Me disculparía si no fuese porque la puerta estaba cerrada, hermano. Tienes que entender que tu actitud hacia el doctor Watson roza el acoso. Debes respetar su intimidad, Sherlock, ¡ni siquiera le permites acudir solo al cuarto de baño! —Mycroft tomó aire entonces, intentando calmarse. No había pretendido regañarle, pero era difícil no hacerlo cuando su hermano le miraba fijamente, sin pestañear siquiera, mostrándose más indignado que contrito. No sabía cómo lo había hecho mami, el parecer tan dulce cuando le tocaba ser estricta—. Toda persona necesita su espacio, Sherlock…

—No lo estoy —respondió de pronto el detective, sorprendiendo por una vez a su hermano, que no entendió el sentido de la frase—. No estoy traumatizado. Crees que me ha horrorizado, pero no es así. De hecho ha sido muy… esclarecedor.

Perfecto. Mycroft se preparó para recibir el acostumbrado insulto sobre su peso, o un cruel comentario sobre la fantasía que tanto le había gustado a John sobre su semi desnudez. Desde luego la chanza iría hacia él, como le tenía acostumbrado.

No podía estar más equivocado.

—Yo también quiero a John —exigió Sherlock, decididamente resuelto.

La taza de té fue depositada sobre la mesa con más fuerza de la debida. Entonces Mycroft le sostuvo la mirada, en silencio. Su mente era tan rápida como la de su hermano, o más aún si cabía. Aún así esa frase le había pillado tan desprevenido que le costaba encontrarle un significado.

—Dime que no te refieres a lo que creo que te estás refiriendo —le rogó, aún confuso.

—Veo que realmente es cierto. Las endorfinas reblandecen el cerebro —contraatacó Sherlock, como siempre que los dos hermanos discutían sobre las debilidades que originaba el sexo.

—Entonces te sugiero que no las produzcas.

—Vamos Mycroft, ¿ahora me dices eso, después de años mofándote de mí por mi falta de experiencia en ese ramo?

—¡Precisamente! Después de todo este tiempo, ¿ahora de pronto muestras interés?

—No es que no lo hubiera tenido antes. Técnicamente hablando. Pero mi repulsión hacia un contacto tan íntimo era mayor a mi curiosidad, que por otra parte puedo esclarecer con libros y la basta información que ofrece internet.

—Perfecto, pues sigue así —replicó Mycroft—. O experimenta con la señora Hudson, sé que con ella tampoco tienes problemas de acercamiento. —Sherlock ni se dignó a contestar eso, más que con una de sus falsas sonrisas—. En serio hermano, estas cosas no se enfrentan de este modo. Que se te haya despertado de pronto el sentido del deseo no justifica semejante cruda proposición.

—¿Y tú cómo se lo propusiste? —preguntó Sherlock mostrando sincero interés.

—Eso no te incumbe. ¡Habrase visto! Por si tu egoísta mente no ha reparado en ello; ¡estás hablando de mi pareja!

—Error —contestó, mirándole fijamente, con las manos bajo su mentón—. Tú nunca le llamas _tu pareja_ , siempre te has referido a él como _tu amante_. ¿Se trata un desliz freudiano? Veo que te sigue costando compartir, hermano…

—¿A mí? ¿A mí me cuesta compartir? ¡Eras tú el que disponía libremente de mis cosas y luego era enfermizamente posesivo con las suyas! —vociferó Mycroft, indignado. Inmediatamente intentó recomponerse, pinzándose la nariz y cerrando los ojos—. Sherlock, John Watson es un hombre con voluntad propia, goza de libre albedrío, no puedes imponerte siempre. Quizás hayas probado su infinita paciencia en otras ocasiones, pero te aseguro que este no es un tema comparable a destrozar su ropa en un experimento. Es una persona, no una cosa cuya propiedad puedas compartir.

—Tiene nuestro nombre grabado en su piel; duerme entre los dos; nosotros cuidamos de él… —intentó justificar el detective.

—¡He dicho que no! —contraatacó Mycroft, ya exasperado ante el totalmente inadecuado (aunque lógico), razonamiento de su hermano.

—Tú no tienes autoridad sobre mí —respondió Sherlock airado, sintiendo el escozor de viejas heridas—. Puedo proponérselo cuando yo quiera. ¿Me has visto, hermano? —preguntó provocador y presuntuoso, poniendo en pie su estilizado físico—. ¿Te has mirado tú al espejo? ¿A quién crees que escogería John?

—A alguien experimentado que conoce su cuerpo y cómo proporcionarle placer. No a un virgen que no sabría ni cómo empezar a satisfacerle —espetó Mycroft cruelmente.

En cuanto vio la sorprendida y dolida expresión de su hermano se arrepintió de lo que había dicho. Cubrió su rostro con las manos, intentando calmarse. No debía haber permitido que la conversación le exaltara tanto, sabía cómo era Sherlock, especialmente cuando se trataba de su compañero de piso. Ya le había extrañado que hubiera aceptado su relación con John, aparentemente con tanta comprensión. Estaba claro que su mente no había dejado de evaluar la situación. La visión que acababa de presenciar no había sido una revelación por sí sola, si no la chispa que había incendiado unas brasas que habían ardido gradualmente durante días. No debería haber accedido tan fácilmente a permitirle compartir lecho con su amante.

Se puso en pie dispuesto a pedir disculpas por su crueldad. Sabía cuan delicado era ese tema para su hermano, no debería haberle humillado de ese modo. Cambió de opinión al ver el modo en que esos indescriptibles ojos le miraban. Ya no había vergüenza ni dolor en ellos, si no su habitual despecho y jactancia.

—Sherlock… —le llamó como una advertencia.

Eso provocó más brillo en esa traviesa mirada. Y espoleó su esbelto cuerpo, que salió disparado con su habitual agilidad en dirección al cuarto donde John descansaba, ajeno a la discusión que habían mantenido sobre él.

Mycroft no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, cuando llegó a la puerta de su habitación ya la encontró cerrada con pestillo. Por supuesto, eso no era más freno para él de lo que lo había sido para su hermano, pero su maniobra se vio afectada por la inquietante suposición de lo que estaba ocurriendo allí dentro.

Cuando logró entrar apenas dos minutos después, lo que vio le provocó más conmiseración que ira. Se compadeció de la inseguridad que mostraba su hermano pequeño, que de pie al lado de la cama miraba el cuerpo semidesnudo de su compañero de piso, con la vacilación y el nerviosismo que Mycroft había previsto.

Lamentablemente, la presencia su “archienemigo” despertó su decisión. Sherlock se echó cuan largo era sobre el costado de John y procedió a besar con insistencia su hombro, o más bien a acariciar toscamente la piel con sus labios.

—¿Mmmcroft? —farfulló el doctor, medio despierto. El primer nombre que salió por su boca complació al hermano mayor y enfureció al más joven, que decidió lanzarse al asunto y coló una mano bajo su cuerpo para tomar su hombría con torpeza y brusquedad—. ¿Sgund’round? —inquirió John, sobresaltado ante la inesperada rudeza de su usualmente atento amante. Entonces levantó la mano para acariciarle. Aún con los ojos cerrados pudo notar que la largura y el tacto de esos cabellos no eran los correctos. Los abrió de golpe—. ¡Sherlock! ¿Pero qué demonios estás haciendo? —exclamó, ya totalmente espabilado.

—Supongo que iniciar mi primer round… —comentó el detective, algo inseguro pero con un punto de osadía.

—¿Cómo que primer…? ¿Y Mycroft? —inquirió John, aún poniendo en orden sus pensamientos. Solo tuvo que seguir la dirección de la mirada de Sherlock para encontrar la respuesta. Y ver a su amante cruzado de brazos y apoyado tranquilamente en el quicio de la puerta no le hizo ninguna gracia—. ¡Ah, no! —gritó, negándose a lo que fuese que fuera aquello. Se levantó tan exaltado que ajeno a su propia desnudez se dirigió al cuarto de baño adjunto a la habitación. Antes de refugiarse allí se encaró al Holmes que había quedado inmóvil en la cama y le advirtió señalándole con el dedo índice—: Ni se te ocurra seguirme.

El portazo que siguió fue como una bofetada para los dos hombres que quedaron en la habitación. Aún más dura para Sherlock, que había notado el tono profundamente grave y disgustado con que le había prohibido seguirle. Un tono mucho más circunspecto de lo que John acostumbraba a usar cuando se enfadaba con él.

Mycroft, notando la agitación de su hermano, decidió arreglar él mismo la situación. Suponía que no era una buena idea abordar a John tan pronto, pero debía regresar al trabajo y de ningún modo iba a dejar a esos dos en el estado en que se encontraban. Le gustaba demasiado su casa.

Camino del cuarto de baño posó una mano sobre el hombro de Sherlock, que por una vez parecía tan consternado como para agradecer la intromisión de su hermano.

No llamó al entrar, sabía que eso solamente provocaría que se le cerrara el paso. Por eso le sorprendió encontrarse con un punto de agradecimiento en esa mirada que estaba tan perdida como la que le acababa de rogar con sus ojos.

—¿Qué demonios ha sido eso, Mycroft? —le preguntó John, confuso. Aún estaba desnudo, apoyado contra el lavamanos.

—Ssssh… —le calló su amante, acercándose para tomar sus manos.

—Pero… pero Sherlock nunca había intentado… ¡decías que no estaba interesado en el sexo!

—Obviamente estaba equivocado. Parece que algo de curiosidad sí tenía. Ya sabes cómo es, cuando ha llegado ha visto la puerta cerrada y ni siquiera se ha molestado en llamar, simplemente la ha abierto…

—…Y nos ha visto. ¡Oh, maldición! —exclamó John. Si no sabía cómo afrontar el que su compañero de piso hubiera intentado traspasar una barrera que nunca hubiera imaginado que fuera su “área”, ahora además tenía que asumir que le había observado manteniendo relaciones sexuales con su hermano.

—Exacto. Parece que la visión de tu cuerpo en éxtasis es suficiente para estimular a un tipo usualmente incorruptible —bromeó Mycroft, intentado aligerar el ambiente.

—¡Ni lo menciones! ¿Cómo le voy a mirar a la cara después de esto? Oh, no quiero ni pensarlo…

—John, tranquilízate —le rogó su amante. Dejó que sus manos ascendieran lentamente a lo largo de sus brazos, hasta posarse en sus hombros—. Sé cómo es Sherlock, pero también sé que contigo se comporta de un modo diferente. Nunca, nunca le he visto preocuparse por alguien del modo en que le he visto hacerlo por ti. Ni mirar a alguien como te mira a ti.

—Mycroft, te juro que yo nunca… con tu hermano… —intentó justificarse John. Esa frase le había parecido demasiado íntima para su gusto.

—Lo sé. Ni él lo había pensado hasta ahora. Supongo que nuestra relación tiene algo que ver con esa súbita revelación. Y el dormir juntos esta semana habrá ayudado a aclarar sus especulaciones. Y además… se trata de ti, John. ¿Realmente te sorprende? A mí no. Si mi hermano es capaz de levantar los gruesos muros que ha forjado durante toda una vida por alguien, ese alguien eres tú.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso? No puedes pretender que cargue con la conciencia de ser la única persona con la que Sherlock... Un momento. ¡Mycroft Holmes! ¡Estás intentando manipularme!

—¿Crees de verdad que quiero verte entre sus brazos? —respondió dolido.

A pesar de saber que su amante tenía razón; había intentado condicionarle.

Realmente Mycroft adoraba a ese hombre leal y confiable, pero lamentablemente hacía años que había prometido cuidar del bienestar de su hermano pequeño. Y creía cada palabra que había pronunciado; Sherlock no volvería a dar ese paso con ninguna otra persona, y él no iba a permitir que sus propios deseos le arrebataran esa oportunidad única de experimentar lo que era el amor. Porque lo que su hermano sentía hacia John Watson no se saciaría con una sesión de sexo, ni siquiera una tan importante como su iniciación. El dilema estaba en su puerta ahora; ¿pretender que no sabía eso y arriesgarse a perder el mejor amante que había tenido nunca? ¿O rehusar compartirle y negarle a su hermano un futuro con la única persona con la que había congeniado? La respuesta no era tan difícil, y más teniendo en cuenta que en realidad difícilmente estaba en su mano el detener aquella bola de nieve que había desencadenado ese desafortunado encuentro. Porque una vez estuvieran los dos solos en la calle Baker, John no podría contra el acoso y derribo de su hermano. Y seguramente el buen doctor se sentiría entonces tan culpable que existía la posibilidad de que le acabaran perdiendo los dos. No, realmente sus opciones no eran muy extensas…

—¿Mycroft? —le reclamó John suavemente, sabiendo que su mente estaba trabajando a cien por hora—. Mycroft, yo no podría…

—No, ahora quizás no. Pero podrás.

Sin detenerse a escuchar las quejas de su amante, Mycroft lo tomó por las caderas y le obligó a elevarse hasta quedar sentado sobre el frío mármol del lavamanos. Entonces se agachó entre sus piernas, provocando un aspirado sollozo de sorpresa.

—¿Pero qué haces? —exigió John, ruborizado—. ¿Crees que ahora es momento de…?

Mycroft sonrió cuando advirtió que el doctor se había callado al ver que no se disponía a hacer lo que él había supuesto que se disponía a hacer. Una vez de rodillas ante los cajones más bajos tomó una cosa y volvió a elevarse, complacido al notar que pese a pensar que no era el momento adecuado, su amante había empezado a excitarse con el solo pensamiento de que pudiera ocurrir.

—Toma esto —le ordenó, poniendo un pequeño espejo en su mano. Luego elevó su muñeca, orientándola a su conveniencia para que reflejara el espejo de pared que había a su espalda—. Mantenlo así.

—¿Para qué? ¿Qué quieres hacer? —preguntó John desconcertado.

—Observa. Tu espalda. A pesar del efecto espejo en las letras, puedes ver el apellido grabado en ella.

—Sé que está ahí, no me hace falta verlo para… —se quejó el doctor, apartando la mirada y bajando la mano.

—No —repuso Mycroft, recolocando su brazo—. Mira. Imagina lo que Sherlock ha sentido al encontrarnos haciendo el amor en mi cama, la cama en la que dormidos los tres cada noche. Encontrarse con la imagen de tu espalda arqueada por el placer, resaltando esas letras que le fascinan, que ha estado delineando obsesivamente… —Ante esa imagen tan detallada, John no pudo evitar que se le escapara un gemido que le sorprendió a sí mismo. Tanto él como su amante bajaron la mirada para encontrar, desnudo como estaba, la erecta prueba de lo mucho que le había excitado la idea—. Podrás —sentenció Mycroft categóricamente, con un punto de amargura. Pero él mismo había instado esa posibilidad, así que besó suavemente sus labios y antes de perder el dominio al sentir el cuerpo desnudo de su amante contra él, señaló—: Calma. No tengo más trajes listados.

Los dos rieron con ligereza, agradeciendo algo de normalidad en esa extraña situación. El vibrante y alborozado sonido de sus risas atrajo a Sherlock, que había estado conteniéndose apenas tras la puerta. Una vez dentro, caminó inseguro hacia la pareja. John se tensó, sujetando con fuerza a Mycroft para que no dejara de parapetar su cuerpo desnudo.

—No hace falta que… si no quieres —ofreció Sherlock contrito, temiendo haber rebasado la paciencia de su compañero de piso, al final. Sentía curiosidad y deseo por él, pero era mejor tenerle como amigo que perderle por ansiar más de lo que podía aspirar.

—Ven aquí, hombre ridículo —le dijo John. Le tendió la mano para abrazarle, aunque tuvo cuidado de seguir agarrando a Mycroft, para que siguiera cubriendo su erección. Sherlock aceptó el ofrecimiento sin dudarlo, aunque eso significara quedar hombro con hombro al lado de su hermano—. Y la próxima vez pregunta antes de hacer una cosa así —le acabó de regañar su compañero de piso.

Sherlock sonrió maliciosamente al escuchar “la próxima vez”. Enlazó la mirada con Mycroft, en un punto del espejo que los dos tenían delante. Le sorprendió no encontrar ira en sus ojos, ni siquiera celos al ver cómo se abrazaba a su amante. Por una vez agradeció la calmosa aceptación de su hermano. Asintió con la cabeza como la única forma de agradecimiento que le ofrecería. Al momento dejó que su mirada bajara espejo abajo, admirando la nueva forma en que el reflejo mostraba _sus_ letras.

—Tengo que irme —susurró Mycroft entonces, indicando a John que tenía que apartarse y dejarle al descubierto.

—Sí —asintió su amante, siempre comprensivo—. Pero no tardes hoy, por favor —le rogó, sintiéndose aún algo confuso con la situación.

—Debo asistir a una importante cena oficial —se lamentó Mycroft, maldiciendo su adsorbente trabajo, cosa que únicamente le había ocurrido esos últimos días. Coincidiendo con el hecho de que su amante le esperaba en casa al regresar.

—No importa —contestó John, comprensivo como siempre. Le besó siguiendo un impulso, un intenso aunque casto roce en los labios. Después besó también a Sherlock, esta vez una rápida caricia en su mejilla. Sin preocuparse más por su desnudez ahora que su excitación era nula, saltó de su asiento en el lavamanos volviendo por un momento a su habitual posición por debajo de los Holmes, a los que dio la espalda para dirigirse a la cama.

—No me había fijado en sus glúteos. Genial el ejercicio castrense para reafirmarlos.

—No continúes si pretendes que siga siendo tan comprensivo, hermano —le frenó Mycroft, sin ganas de escuchar comentario alguno sobre el estupendo trasero de su amante, que intuía no sería de su exclusividad por mucho tiempo—. Y cuida de él, si es que eres capaz —advirtió. No le gustaba la idea de dejar a Sherlock en con John, que apenas se había cubierto con unos calzoncillos de medio muslo.

Después de besar de nuevo los labios de su amante, Mycroft salió de la habitación antes de tener que presenciar cómo su hermano se metía en la cama con él. Cosa que había estado pasando toda la semana, pero por supuesto las cosas ahora eran diferentes.

Al llegar al garaje se encontró a su asistente personal esperándole junto a su coche oficial. Como suponía, recibió una atenta mirada a su vestimenta, percibiendo que se había cambiado de traje. Al menos la intromisión de Sherlock había servido para borrar su sonrisa post orgásmica. Su rostro mostró una gravedad más sobria de lo habitual al sentarse a su lado en el coche. Extrañamente, el chófer no encendió el motor inmediatamente.

—Señor —se dirigió a él su asistente, indicándole la agenda que tenía abierta en su móvil—. La reunión de las tres se puede aplazar sin problemas. Y si cancelamos la cena, los embajadores Ucranianos lo asumirán como una cortesía. Supondrán que lo hace en deferencia a la boda a la que deben asistir mañana. En Kiev. Puedo llamar al Restaurant y anular una de las tres plazas reservadas.

Maravillándose una vez más de la aguda perspicacia y la eficiencia de su ayudante, Mycroft sopesó los pros y contras de cambiar su rutina. No era algo que hiciera muy a menudo, y pocas veces por razones tan personales y positivas. Por otra parte, John había sufrido por el alto riesgo que implicaba su trabajo, dedicarle una tarde era un pequeño pago que el país podría permitirle.

—Aplázalo todo —ofreció, apreciando su iniciativa y eficiencia con una pequeña reverencia de su cabeza—. Y haz una reserva en L’Autre Pied. Seremos tres.

La asistente asintió después de, por una vez, reponerse ante la sorpresa. El lugar era demasiado déclassé para su jefe. Y demasiado exclusivo para el doctor Watson. 

Mycroft, en cambio, sabía que era perfecto para Sherlock. Aunque su hermano lo negara adoraba la comida francesa, tanto que mami había llegado a contratar a un cocinero de la _Provence_. Pero era demasiado obstinado y caprichoso como para reconocerlo.

Mientras subía las escaleras se maravilló de estar favoreciendo los gustos de su hermano a los suyos propios, o a los de John. Y más teniendo en cuenta que llevaba tiempo deseando una noche a solas con su amante. De ese modo afectaba Sherlock su vida; siempre había sido así, y eso le hacía ser práctico al asumirlo. Había peligro real de que su tiempo junto al delicioso doctor estuviera llegando a su fin. Sherlock no tenía más remedio que compartirle, de momento. Ya veríamos si lo permitiría cuando John estuviese de nuevo en la calle Baker, a su completa merced. 

De hecho no sabía qué se encontraría en su propia cama, y esa idea aceleró aún más sus pasos. En su prisa hacia la habitación casi pasó por alto la presencia en su salón. En su sofá, más exactamente.

John estaba cubierto con una sábana, al más puro estilo _Sherlock_. Su hermano estaba sentado a su lado con obvio fastidio. Mycroft conjeturó al instante la situación; su amante, fiel y templado, no se había sentido a gusto en la cama con otro hombre, al menos sin haber aclarado antes la situación. Cuando se le iluminó la mirada al verle, confirmó sus sospechas.

—¿Cambio de planes? —exigió Sherlock con brusquedad—. ¿O te manda tu ayudante a cambiarte de traje? Ese ya lo llevaste la semana pasada. Dos veces.

Mycroft asintió sin otorgarle más atención a sus puyas, ocupado admirando la cálida bienvenida en el rostro de su amante. Dejó el abrigo que no había llegado a descolgar de su brazo sobre una silla y encima colocó la chaqueta de su traje. Si John le encontraba atractivo en camisa y chaleco, de ese modo quedaría por muy incómodo que le resultara sentarse así en el sofá de su propia casa. El dulce e intenso beso que recibió compensó de sobras cualquier incomodidad.

—¿No tenías una cena _importante_? —le preguntó Sherlock, tratando de romper el momento.

—Cancelada —expuso Mycroft sin dar más explicaciones. Se apartó de John tan solo el segundo que necesitó para contestar, para luego seguir besando esa dulce sonrisa.

—Por supuesto, qué casualidad. Te dije que haría lo posible para entrometerse —replicó Sherlock, sin pensar que el único que estaba entrometiéndose allí era él mismo.

—De hecho —comentó Mycroft después de suspirar profundamente—, he encargado que nos hagan una reserva esta noche. Para los tres. Nouvelle cuisine.


End file.
